Not Guilty: The Diary of Katalina Helinski
by SevenSparkles
Summary: [Chicago] This fic is all about the Hungarian girl...I'd like to know what's behind her story, how about you?


Disclaimer:  I do not own anything that is previously owned by Miramax or Rob Marshall or _Chicago_ in general.  The only things I own are Colin and his family.  But of course, if anyone would like to give me the ability to sing as well as all of the wonderful people in the film, feel free.

A/N:  This is my idea of what the Hungarian girl goes through before she gets to Cook County jail.  I apologize for unintentionally putting a  racial slur in my fanfiction.  I have changed her last name accordingly, and I hope that I have not offended anyone.  

Not Guilty:

**The Diary of Katalina Helinski**

_February 3, 1924_

I arrived in Chicago yesterday, after an incredibly long boat ride followed by an equally long train ride.  Mother does not believe in those newfangled "aeroplanes".  That's why she sent my by ship, to Ellis Island in New York.  Said it was the respectable way for a young lady to travel.  Although personally, I don't find standing in long lines of large families waiting for my turn to be checked for head lice very respectable.  

But this is America – the place for freedom.

Ha.

I'm what they so nicely call a "mail-order bride."  It was my only ticket to America, my only chance of escape from Kunitak, the little town in Hungary where I have lived all of my 23 years.

But now I'm here.

Chicago.

I've been waiting for – what's his name again?  Oh yes, Colin Williams, for…I think it has been already three or four hours.  He told me he would meet me and Union Station.  Well…here I am.

Where are you Colin?

My husband-to-be?

_February 4, 1924_

I should have known.

I should have expected this from the Americans.  But…what do I know of their culture?  Mother didn't tell me I was supposed to stay in a hotel overnight when I arrived.  Now Colin will think I am a common peasant, just another dirty foreigner.  He's going to send me back to Hungary, and that will be it for my family.  They will be so devastated.  And the townsfolk will laugh at us again.  "Look at the Helinski family," they'll say.  "That Katalina couldn't even last two days in America," they'll jeer.  I could never face them again if that happened.

_Later that day_

He's here!

_That Night_

I am sitting in my new bedroom that I share with Colin.  He's out – I didn't quite understand what he said, something about the Kezzy or Keely or something.  Girls, I think. 

Oh!

I remember now.  The Kelly girls – sisters, I think was the word he used.  They sing, or something.

I hope he gets back soon.  He's the only one here who can actually speak any Hungarian.  And he doesn't speak much of it either.

_February 25, 1924_

Colin came home in the early morning...again.  That's the third week straight without him.  I must not be that important, I mean…I'm just the mail-order bride, right?

I don't understand these Americans.  All they care about is money and liquor and this music…jazz I think it is called.  I don't understand the appeal of it.  It is just noisy trumpets and saxophones that you can hear for miles past these little restaurants they play in.  

And the girls.  That dancing is awful!  It is shameful to see…I cannot begin to imagine what Mother would think if she saw these girls dancing.  She would demand that I return home at once!

Oh well.  At least they are feeding me well.

And Colin is nice to me during the day.  His children, Mary and Jonathan, are very sweet for their age.  But they miss their mother terribly.  

I do not understand how it was acceptable for her to go off with that man.  Americans never cease to confuse me.  

But their mother has visited two times since I have been here.  She gives me strange looks, always.  I think she hates me, but I don't like to judge.

_February 28, 1924_

Colin has been at home every night since I had last written here.  He is beginning to act more like a real husband, and I am grateful.  I was beginning to get homesick, something I never thought would happen.  

He actually slept in our bed tonight.  

I think I can really love him, if I try.

_March 16, 1924_

Things have been going so wonderfully lately, that I have really had no reason to write.  But now, I do.  Colin has suggested, that since we are all getting on so well, that we have a nice family dinner party – me, him, the children, and Diana, his former wife.  

I am very nervous about this.

It is hard enough to be around Diana for the few minutes that I see her when she comes to see the children.  I can't imagine what this dinner party will be like.

I hope it goes well.

_Later that night_

It went very well.  Very, very, very well.  So well, in fact, that Colin has decided that tonight we will become husband and wife in a truer sense…that is, we will consummate our relationship.  I am nervous, but also quite excited.  Colin has not shown a lot of affection, so I can only hope for the best.  

Oh!  

I must put this diary away…Colin has returned from the bathroom…he is looking at me in a very odd manner…Yes, I think I must really put this diary away for now…

_March 18, 1924_

Quickly.  So quickly.  Everything has happened so quickly.  

One moment, I am looking at Colin for the first time with real love in my eyes, the next, he is writhing on the floor in pain.  

I must explain.

Just as Colin was getting ready to … well … you do not need the details… I heard a shot – like a gunshot, and all of a sudden, Colin was on the floor.

He rolled around for a bit, looking like a chicken that has lost its head.  The next moment, he was still.  Dead still.

I ran to his side, to see if I could help him, and I heard laughter.  I looked up to see Diana, smiling wickedly.  It seems that if she couldn't have both Colin _and_ her new husband, that no one at all could have Colin.  

I, of course, could not understand a word she said, and when she placed the gun in my hand, I did not know what she wanted.  She kept pointing at something, and laughing.  I think she wanted me to put it somewhere, but whenever I went to do that, she pointed at my hand.  

So I just held it, and watched her run out of the house.

Only ten minutes later, three policemen came running into the house, and grabbed my arms.  

They yelled at me and tried to pull me into their car.  

But I did not do anything wrong!

I don't understand why they took me and locked me up in this cold, grey place.  I am pretty sure that it is a jail.

But I am not a criminal…I was just doing as Diana said!  I was only following orders!

Please, I told them, let me go!   But they did not listen, and so here I am, cold and hungry in this place where no one at all even speaks the tiniest bit of Hungarian. 

The only English words I have learned (and those I learned quickly) are the words, "not guilty."  I think it means that I did not do it.  I hope that is what they mean.

I must get out of this place!

I came to America to get away from such things.

Why, why am I locked in here?  

I did nothing wrong!

I am not guilty.

~the end~


End file.
